Contra Tiempo
by Cat2Woman
Summary: Por culpa de cierto chico verde los Titanes hacen un viaje al futuro, en donde se llevaran varias grandes sorpresas.Bueno, soy malísima para los Summarys.
1. Speculum Tempus

**SPECULUM TEMPUS**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**También quiero hacer una aclaración: tomen en cuenta que, al menos en mi historia, Robin, Raven y Star tienen 16 años, Chico Bestia tiene 15 y Cyborg 17.**

**Una vez dicho esto: ¡Lean y Disfruten!**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una monótona tarde en la torre T; mucha lluvia, ningún criminal.

-Cy, ¿quieres vencerme en los videojuegos… otra vez?-preguntó el Chico Bestia desde el suelo, en el que se encontraba sentado.

-Viejo, te he ganado 15 veces en la última hora-le contestó el hombre de metal. Chico B. se limitó a suspirar.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y otro suspiro se escucho, pero esta vez de Star. La pelirroja miraba por la ventana as oscuras nubes que al parecer, no tenían intención de irse pronto.

-Los días sin Sol son tan tristes-dijo.

-No te preocupes Star, ya saldrá-dijo Robin quien leía el periódico por quinta vez.

Raven se levantó de la mesa donde se encontraba leyendo y fue a servirse más té. Chico B. levantó la cabeza y miró la tapa del libro que la chica había dejado sobre la mesa: era gruesa y un poco vieja de color morado y el título resaltaba por sus doradas letras, pero no alcanzó a leerlo porque un cojín le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡Cyborg, viejo, no hagas eso!

-Oh, ya ni esto me entretiene-se quejó su amigo.

Chico B. se levantó y sigilosamente fue hacia la mesa. Junto al libro vio un espejo muy parecido a aquel que los había llevado a la mente de Raven. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era imposible reflejarse en el, ya que había un pequeño reloj de arena dentro (N/A: lo siento, es lo único que se me ocurrió). Luego leyó el título del libro: "_**Speculum Tempos; sus peligros y beneficios". **_

Raven terminó de llenar su taza la cual casi suelta al dar media vuelta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar eso!-le gritó

Pero él hizo caso omiso (que raro ¬¬), tomó el libro y lo abrió en la pagina donde había un separador rosa con flores amarillas (regalo de Star para Raven).

-Vamos a ver que es esto-y comenzó a leer, pero unas letras en cursiva y en un idioma que parecía latín llamaron su atención, así que las dijo en voz alta.

-¡Espera Chico Bestia!-gritó la chica a la vez que corría hacia él. El resto del equipo se puso de pie y se acercaron a su amigo verde al ver que del espejo comenzaba a salir un remolino color púrpura, el cual comenzó a absorberlos.-No vayas a soltar…-no terminó la frase. Del susto Chico B. aventó el espejo lo más lejos que pudo.

Entonces todo se oscureció.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans. Lo se, va un poco lento, pero espero que sus comentarios y sugerencias (que serán muy bien recibidos) me ayuden a mejorar. **

**¡¡Gracias por su tiempo!!**


	2. Presentaciones

**PRESENTACIONES**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Le dolía la espalda; vaya que si fue una fuerte caída. Escucho las voces de sus compañeros.

-Robin¿estas bien?-le preguntó Cyborg mientras le tendía la mano.

-Si, gracias. Estamos… ¿fuera de la Torre?-dijo mirando a su alrededor. Todo se veía exactamente igual, pero se respiraba un aire diferente.

-Viejo, no se que rayos hizo esa cosa, pero sea lo que sea, me dio hambre-dijo Chico B.

-Les parece mis queridos amigos si entramos, se acomodan en el suave sofá y yo les preparo un poco de glorblinkersfit-sus amigos sonrieron nerviosos, entonces Chico B. dio unos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede Bestita?-preguntó Cy y el joven verde señaló detrás de ellos.

Starfire casi se desmaya: frente a ellos estaba una copia exacta de la pelirroja, solo que un poco más alta y con algunos años más. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Ustedes son… ¿Por qué están?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó muy nerviosa.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Robin muy aturdido.

-El Speculum Tempus-dijo Raven-nos trajo al futuro-sus compañeros la miraron atónitos.

-¿Quieren pasar?-dijo la Star del futuro.

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: para que no vaya a haber confusiones, que incluso yo las tuve, los nombres de los Titanes del futuro los pondré con itálica o cursiva. Ahora si¡sigan leyendo!**

-¡Miren lo que me encontré!-dijo _Starfire_ cuando llegaron a la sala.

-No me digas, otra vez a Más y Menos. ¿No se cansan de pasear de una torre a otra?-dijo _Cyborg_ levantándose del sillón. La única diferencia con el Cyborg del pasado era la mirada. Los años y la experiencia se hacían ver claramente.

Por el contrario, el Chico B. del futuro lucía un ejercitado cuerpo y su traje era totalmente negro… a excepción de unas líneas púrpuras en el pecho, como si fueran rasguños de un tigre.

-Wow. Mira Cy¡somos nosotros! Pero mas chiquitos-y corrió a saludarlos.

-¡Hey, tienen que ver esto!-gritó _Cyborg. _En solo cuestión de segundos varias personas estaban alrededor de los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos, es un placer tenerlos aquí-les dijo una chica de cabello violáceo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, papá?-preguntó al hombre verde una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuyas mejillas estaban salpicadas por graciosas pecas.

-¿Papá?-le dijo Starfire.

-Ellos son mis hijos-les contestó-Brianna y Bryan-dijo cuando se acercó a él un joven idéntico a s padre, solo que no era verde.-Son gemelos-y les guiñó el ojo.

-Deja de presumir, Bestia-le dijo _Cyborg_, luego se dirigió a los visitantes-Quiero presentarles a alguien. ¿Ven acá?-le pidió a un chico muy parecido a él, solo que era completamente humano y tenia unos cautivadores ojos color miel.-Este es mi muchacho, Victor. Mi gran orgullo.

-Mucho gusto-les dijo tendiéndoles la mano. Todos lo saludaron… menos Cyborg, quien casi lloraba de la emoción.

-Hola. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi mami?-escucho Star una vocecita, la busco hasta que miro hacia abajo. Era una pequeña pelirroja con hermoso ojos azules.

-Rachel-le dijo una chica rubia y la tomo de la mano. En ese momento Star se dio cuenta de cuanta gente había a su alrededor.

-Con permiso. Muchas gracias-oyeron una voz que se habría paso entre la multitud.-Hola, bienvenidos-los saludo Nightwing, quien portaba su trajo negro y su larga cabellera.

-No los esperaba por aquí tan pronto-les dijo una Raven completamente desconocida para ellos. Les sonreía, su voz se escuchaba más cálida y serena y traía un vestido largo y su capa de color morado. A demás, su cabello era un poco más largo y llevaba las puntas degrafiladas.

-En realidad no teníamos planeado este viaje-dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico B.

-Pues nos alegra que haya sido de improviso-dijo la chica que les dio la bienvenida. Era muy parecida a Raven (la del pasado), traía el cabello igual de corto solo que era menos pálida, de ojos castaños y una enorme y linda sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó el Chico B. tratando de ser lo mas amable posible (al menos en él).

_Raven _miró a Nightwing, quien se paró a un lado de ella y detrás de la jovencita. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la "mujer oscura" y les dijo:

-Titanes, les presento a nuestra hija, Ángela.

**Bueno, ****¿Cómo me quedó este capitulo? Espero sus opiniones. Les deseo que tengan un buen día a todos aquellos que dejen reviews, y para aquellos que no lo hagan… ¡También! **


	3. Conociendo a Ángela

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews. ****Bueno, a petición de los lectores, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos. Así que lean y me dicen que opinan ¿o.k?**

O O O O O

**CONOCIENDO A ÁNGELA**

Todos miraron a Raven y Robin, quienes estaban en chock. ¡Que rayos había pasado! Hace un momento se encontraban en la torre haciendo… nada y ahora tenían una hija. A Raven le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras que Robin aún esperaba que gritaran "¡Feliz día de los inocentes!"

-¿Cuántos años viajamos?-preguntó Raven.

-¿Tienes 16?-le cuestionó _Cyborg, _Raven asintió-entonces son 20 años, exactamente.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-¿Están bien?-le preguntó Ángela a su padre.

-No lo creo, pero ya se les pasara-el silencio volvió a reinar, solo que esta vez era más incomodo.

-Ejem-_Cyborg _aclaró su garganta tratando de romper el silencio-¿Tienen hambre? Hay que pedir pizza.

-Si, es una buena idea-dijeron sus compañeros.

Mientras Bestia (antes conocido como Chico Bestia) pedía la pizza con los ingredientes que _Cy _le ordenaba, el resto conversaba.

-Así que ahora los Jóvenes Titanes son más fuertes, ¿no?-preguntó Robin.

-En realidad-le dijo _Starfire_-ya no somos "Jóvenes". Ahora es solo _Titanes_. Ellos son los _Jóvenes Titanes_-y señaló a un grupo de chicos entre los que estaban Ángela, Victor, Brianna y Bryan.

-¡Oh, la nueva generación!-dijo Chico B.

-Si. Ya nos era necesario-le dijo Nightwing-Ya comenzamos a envejecer. Pero déjame te presento al resto del nuevo equipo-y llevó al chico verde hasta ellos-Esta es Mirna-señaló a la joven rubia que había visto Starfire-Él es Clark y este es John-el rubio y el moreno le sonrieron.

-Mucho gusto. Y de seguro tu eres el líder, ¿no picarón?-dijo el verde dándole un codazo a Bryan.

-No. En realidad es Ángela. Es que lo sometimos a votación-agregó en forma de disculpa al ver la cara de decepción del Chico B.

-La pizza esta aquí-gritó _Cy _y todos fueron a tomar asiento. **(Creo que la pizza llegó algo… rápido ¬¬ Es que es muy buen servicio).**

Algunos comían en el sofá y otros en la barra. Los Titanes se encontraban en la mesa junto con Mirna y Clark.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro y largo llamó la atención de Robin. Recordó que mientras se daban las presentaciones la había visto hincada frente a la mesita de la sala dibujando. Ella estaba sentada junto a Nightwing y aunque estaban platicando, la niña parecía tan… seria, reservada y distante.

-¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó a Mirna.

-Es Ánika-se limitó a contestar.

-Ah, ¿y ella es…?-insistió el chico maravilla.

Después de pensar unos momentos le dijo:

-Es una larga historia. Además de algo confusa-y volvió a concentrarse en su trozo de pizza.

-Pues comienza a contar.

-¡Chico Bestia!-le reprochó Raven.

-¿Qué? De todos modos lo vamos a saber, ¿no?-dijo tentativamente mirando a los rubios, quienes voltearon a verse.

-Esta bien-dijo Clark resignado-pero pongan atención porque no lo voy a repetir

-Viejo, ¿crees que soy idiota?-preguntó enfadado el verde. Clark no contestó.

-Verán; Arella, tu madre-dijo mirando a Raven-tuvo una "pequeña" aventura con Slade hace 23 años. De ahí salió Allegra. Cuando…

-¡Espera!-lo interrumpió Raven. Rápidamente hizo cuentas-entonces, ¡esa Allegra tiene tres años en este momento!-le preguntó algo enfadada-¿Cómo es que no lo se?

Clark no prestó mucha atención.

-Como decía: cuando tenía un par de semanas de nacida, Slade se la llevo. Tal vez por eso tu madre no te dijo nada. Como sabrán, Slade es sirviente de Trigon, así que cuando la niñita cumplió 18 años, Trigon la… utilizó. Y así llego Ánika-culminó-¡Por favor, no me hagan repetirlo!-dijo al ver la cara de los Titanes.

-Entonces-dijo Cyborg-esa niña es hermana/sobrina de Raven.

-Así es. ¡Que listo eres!-dijo Mirna con una sonrisa (fue cuando Raven confirmo que la chica tenia la cabeza hueca).

-¿Y por que la pequeña Ánika esta aquí?-preguntó Star.

-Bueno, _Raven _dijo algo de que por nada del mundo la llevaría con los monjes de Azarath, así que prefirió instruirla ella misma-les explicó Mirna. Los Titanes estaban algo confundidos.

-¿Y que nos dicen de Ángela?-preguntó el Chico B. mirando a Raven de forma burlona.

-Una palabra-dijo Bryan, quien se acercaba junto con su hermana-Perfección.

Todos miraron a la susodicha, quien llevaba tiempo parada frente a la ventana.

-Según los exámenes que le hizo un psicólogo, ella es una chica genio-dijo Brianna con cierto desdén en sus palabras-También canta hermoso; baila de todo, incluso ballet; domina a la perfección el violín, piano, guitarra, batería, bajo, chelo, viola y flauta; así como el italiano, inglés, francés, alemán, ruso, polaco, portugués, mandarín, japonés y siete tipos de latín **(¿Hay siete tipos de latín? ○○ no se de donde saque eso). **Además de ser una excelente hija.

-Wow-exclamaron los Titanes atónitos.

-¿Algo más?-dijo en tono de broma el Chico B.

-Ah, y sabe Karate, Ninjitsu, Tae Kwan Do y desde luego Kun Fu **(No se como se escriben)**. Sin mencionar los poderes que heredó.

-Wow-volvieron a decir.

-¿Y ella no… tiene que meditar?-preguntó Cy con cautela.

-Si-contestó John, quien acababa de unirse a la conversación-Pero menos que su madre. Si Raven es mitad humano, mitad demonio y se casó con un humano…-dudo por un momento-se podría decir que una cuarta parte de Ela es demoníaca.

-¿Ela?-preguntó Raven.

-Si, tú sabes-le dijo el moreno.

-No, no se.

-Si. Ángela-trató de explicarle-Áng…Ela, ¿no?-Raven seguía mirándolo, cosa que lo puso nervioso-Déjalo así.

-¡Equipo, vengan un momento!-dijo Ángela.

Pero sus compañeros apenas se acercaban a ella cuando la se escucho la alarma. Nightwing corrió a la computadora.

-Alguien ataca el centro de la ciudad.

O O O O O

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. ¡Que tengan un bonito d****ía y gracias por su tiempecillo! **


	4. La Historia de Bestia

**Hola a todos. Bueno, se que hasta ahora no ha habido mucha acción, pero tengan un poquito de paciencia y ya verán. Bueno, ahora… ¡lean y disfruten!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LA HISTORIA DE BESTIA**

-¿Podemos ayudar?-le preguntó Robin cuando salían corriendo. Nightwing le sonrió.

-Desde luego.

-------------------------------------------------

Gizmo destruía la ciudad con una enorme pistola láser. Al llegar al lugar, los _Titanes _suspiraron.

-¡Gizmo!-le gritó _Cyborg_-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Un hombre bajito, calvo y con gruesos anteojos dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los superhéroes.

-No me voy a detener hasta vencerlos-y agregó entrecerrando los ya diminutos ojos-El que persevera alcanza, _Titanes_.

-¿Acaso no has visto las caricaturas?-le contesto Bryan con una exagerada pose de héroe-¡Los malos nunca ganan! Y aquí, señor Gizmo, usted es el malo-sus compañeros rodaron los ojos; de nuevo haciéndose el interesante.

Gizmo apuntó con su arma a los héroes, quienes saltaron en diferentes direcciones para esquivar el ataque. Los tres equipos rodearon al criminal, quien quedó anonadado.

-Ustedes… ¿pero por que?... ¿Cómo?...-balbuceaba mirando a los Jóvenes Titanes.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Nightwing-Titanes, ¡al ataque!-y así comenzó la pelea.

Gizmo tenía trucos nuevos, por lo que los Jóvenes Titanes pronto quedaron fuera del juego. Se sorprendieron al ver a Ángela en acción (quien traía un traje parecido al de su madre cuando era joven, solo que con una falda corta y desde luego, la capa). El estilo y la fuerza con que daba cada patada y golpe, sin mencionar la destreza que tenía para saltar y protegerse. De vez en cuando utilizaba sus poderes para lanzar uno que otro contenedor de basura, trozo de escombro o lo que fuera.

Cuando Ángela comenzaba a verselas negras con el enemigo, un rayo azul salió de quien sabe donde y le dio a Gizmo haciéndolo volar unos metros. Los Titanes se sorprendieron a ver que había sido atacado por Victor, cuyo brazo se había convertido en un cañón sónico.

-Que puedo decir. Cuando crezca quiero ser como papá-y les guiñó el ojo.

Después de unos minutos, Bestia se convirtió en una paloma y distrajo a Gizmo, momento que _Starfire _aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo verde, dejándolo noqueado.

-Buen trabajo-felicitó Nightwing-hicieron lo que pudieron-se dirigió a los Titanes con una amigable sonrisa-Ángela, ponle las esposas.

Ella obedeció a su padre. Después de tener seguro al criminal, en un pequeño descuido de la chica el hombre le dio con la rodilla en la boca del estómago. Ángela cayó sofocada. Al mirarlo, Nightwing caminó hacia ellos.

-Pobre imbécil-dijo _Cyborg_

Gizmo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, entonces Nightwing le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡A mi niña nadie la toca!-le gritó enfadado. Luego dio media vuelta y vio a _Raven _agachada para auxiliar a la chica-¿Estas bien, linda? Con estos malandros hay que tener mucho cuidado, pero ya aprenderas.

Ángela se agarraba el estómago y tomaba todo el aire posible por la boca.

-Creo… que… voy a… vomitar-_Raven_ la ayudó a levantarse rápidamente y corrió hacia un pequeño callejón.

-¡Guacatelas!-dijo Bryan al escucharla… desahogarse.

Ángela volvió un poco pálida.

-Vas a estar bien cielo-le dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Muy bien equipo, vayan a casa-dijo _Cyborg_-yo llevaré a este sinvergüenza a prisión-agregó mirando a Gizmo, quien apenas recuperaba el conocimiento.

-------------------------------------

Comenzaba a oscurecer y los Jóvenes Titanes se sentían sumamente cansados.

-Quizás es por el viaje en el tiempo-les dijo _Starfire_, pero los chicos la ignoraron.

-Creo que me iré a la cama-dijo Nightwing.

-Te acompaño-se levantó _Raven _rápidamente de la mesa-y tu también, jovencita. Ya es muy tarde y mañana te levantas temprano-le dijo a Ángela, quien no se opuso.

Chico B. observaba la escena mientras la misma pregunta pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Hey, ¿y donde dormiremos nosotros?.

-Pues en un cuarto de huéspedes-le respondió _Star _burlonamente.

-¿Por qué?-protestó el verde-Mejor que cada quien duerma en su habitación-dijo como si la cosa fuera así de fácil.

-Eso haremos-contestó _Cyborg_.

-Nooo, cada uno de nosotros-dijo señalando a sus compañeros.

-Si claro-dijo Bestia-Viejo, ahora tengo una cama matrimonial, así que si quieres dormir conmigo…

-¿Sigues sin usar pijama?

-Si.

-Hacia donde están los cuartos de huéspedes-dijo resignado. Sus compañeros lo vieron marcharse.

-¿Y ustedes que excusa ponen?-cuestionó el chico de metal.

-Viejo, tu y yo no cabemos en mi habitación.

-Rachel duerme conmigo-dijo _Star_.

-¿Rachel?

-Mi niña-y la pelirrojita de ojos azules les sonrió desde el sofá.

Robin miró a Nightwing.

-_Raven_ duerme conmigo-contestó con una pícara sonrisa y tomando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Y Ángela ocupa mi habitación-terminó _Raven_

Los Titanes suspiraron resignados.

-Buenas noches-se despidieron.

Minutos después la torre quedó completamente a oscuras.

---------------------------------------------

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Chico B. apenas se había levantado (y eso porque _Raven_ amenazó con sacarlo a patadas de la habitación). Entró a la sala guiado por el exquisito olor de wafles de tofú y lo primero que vio fue a Bestia cargando a una pequeña niña de no más de un añito de edad.

Chico B. se dirigió a la mesa sin dejar de mirar al hombre, quien se veía sumamente feliz, pero de repente se paró en seco: vio a Jinx levantarse del sofá, darle un besar a la niña en la mejilla y al hombre verde en los labios.

-Hasta luego, chicos-se despidió de Brianna y Bryan, quienes le dirigieron una sonrisa.

Chico B. miró a sus compañeros en busca de una respuesta, pero ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, lamentando lo sucedido.

-¡Exijo una explicación!-le dijo furioso a Bestia.

Tranquilo. Déjame te la presento-y se dirigió a la niña-Cielo, el es Yo. Yo, ella es Emma.

-Hola-contestó Chico B.-Pero hablo de lo que sucedió con esa… ¡esa mujerzuela!

-Hey, cuidado con como te diriges a mi esposa.

-¡Tu esposa! ¡Tu esposa has dicho!-le gritó casi arrancándose los cabellos.

-Como oíste, y ahora siéntate o se te enfriara la comida-y así dio por terminada la conversación.

El resto del día, Chico B. estuvo completamente distraído: En la batalla contra Plasmus terminó mas sucio que el resto, en los videojuegos Bryan lo venció a los dos minutos y casi se come una rebanada de peperoni.

-Viejo, ten más cuidado-le dijo Cyborg arrebatándole el peperoni.

-Lo siento. Saben, no tengo hambre. Me voy-dijo algo deprimido y se fue.

-Bestia-dijo Nightwing-creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Si. Tienes razón-y fue tras el chico.

Lo encontró en la azotea mirando la hermosa puesta de Sol.

-Hola, ¿en que piensas?-trató de romper el hielo.

-En nada-contestó fríamente.

-Te ves algo… triste.

-No viejo, no estoy triste-le dijo Chico B. enojado y mirándolo a los ojos-Estoy confundido, muy confundido.

-¿Pero por que? Solo me casé con ella…

-Y tuviste una hija, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te casaste con una criminal?

Bestia suspiró un poco fastidiado.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tu viste, nos ayudo a luchar contra la hermandad del mal.

-¿Y? ¿O es que no pudiste encontrar a una mujer con peores antecedentes?

-¡No digas eso!-le dijo enfadado, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar. Pero aun así Chico B. se sorprendió-Lo siento-tomó un poco de aire y le dijo-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Bien, pues comienza de una vez-dijo Chico B. tratando de guardar la calma

-Si, veras-y comenzó-Conocí a Erica, la mamá de los gemelos, en la feria que se pone en el puerto. Me enamoré de inmediato de sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa-el hombre sonreía al recordar esos maravillosos momentos-Y lo mejor de todo era que se reía de mis chistes. Nos vimos durante casi un mes. Nunca supe donde vivía, si tenia familia o a que se dedicaba; lo único que me interesaba era lo mucho que la amaba.

Chico B. lo miraba extrañado, ¿Cómo podías amar a alguien que apenas conocías? Pero luego recordó a Terra y se pregunto que sería de su vida en ese momento. El hombre hizo una pausa y lo miró.

-¿Eh?... Oh, lo siento. Continua, por favor-dijo al notar su mirada.

-Un día me dijo que esa noche se marchaba… y ya no supe de ella.

-¿Y luego, como nacieron los chicos?-preguntó y el hombre verde le sonrió. Chico B. analizó lo que había dicho y se sonrojó un poco.

-Esta bien-lo tranquilizó-Pues fue dos años después que me enteré de que era papá

-¿Dos años?-pero su acompañante lo hizo callar.

-Ella llegó a la torre y dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de ellos. Luego-y su semblante cambió por completo. Frunció el seño y continuó-Me confesó que había matado a cuatro personas mientras robaba un supermercado… de eso vivía-Chico B. estaba sorprendido-Nightwing había recibido un mensaje tiempo atrás en el que le mencionaban la situación. Él le sugirió que se entregara, que así disminuirían la sentencia-hizo una pausa y suspiró dolido.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-No. Huyó. Tuve que suplicarle a Nightwing que no fuera tras ella.

-Y te dejo los niños-no recibió respuesta.

Apenas llevaban unos segundos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral cuando escucharon (y vieron) una explosión en el edificio del banco, seguida de la alarma de la torre.

-Creo que van a necesitarnos-dijo Bestia y ambos bajaron a la sala.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno, es todo por el momento. Espero sus comentarios y una vez más, ¡Gracias por su tiempo! **


	5. La Marca

**Hola hola!! Bueno, me ausente un rato, pero ya estoy aquí. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews, sobre todo a quienes me escriben con cada nuevo capitulo. Y aquellos que solo leen ****también.**

**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. ¡¡Lean!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**LA MARCA**

_Cyborg_ estaba frente a la computadora, que señalaba dos lugares bastante retirados uno del otro. Uno de ellos era el banco.

-Muy bien-dijo Nightwing-Ángela; tú y tu equipo van al banco. Nosotros iremos a…-miró a _Cyborg._

-La calle Lane, en Sinmonford.

Nightwing frunció el ceño. Era raro que les llamaran desde fraccionamientos, sobre todo como Sinmonford, donde había mucha vigilancia debido a que ahí habitaba gente adinerada.

-¿No crees que nosotros deberíamos ir al banco?-preguntó _Raven_ cuando iban saliendo-Digo, quizás en Sinmonford solo hubo un robo o algo por el estilo.

-No. Ellos tienen la capacidad suficiente como para hacerlo bien-esbozó una leve sonrisa-Además, parece ser un criminal nuevo.

-Nosotros los seguimos-dijo Robin.

-Bien-contestó Nightwing cuando se dirigía a su motocicleta. A Robin se le cayó la baba al verla: era más grande, negra y estilizada, además de estar Mucho Mejor armada-Ahí hay algo para ti-le dijo señalando con la cabeza a un bulto cubierto con una manta algo vieja.

Robin le sonrió al ver que era su motocicleta (esa roja a la que ahora llamaban "la moto viejita").

_En El Banco…_

Llegaron y no vieron a nadie.

-Tengan los ojos abiertos-les susurró Ángela.

Bryan miró al techo y vio un agujero por donde, seguramente, había entrado el maleante. Sin perder tiempo se transformó en perro y comenzó a olfatear. Brianna no quiso quedarse atrás y alzo el vuelo convertida en un halcón.

No había señal alguna del ladrón, hasta que Victor escuchó algo, como una cancioncita. Les hizo señas a sus compañeros y fueron hacia la caja fuerte que se encontraba en la oficina detrás de las registradoras.

Al entrar vieron a un tipo joven y vestido de rojo sacando todo el dinero. El ladrón no se percató de su presencia porque tarareaba una tonadita como de película de acción.

-¡Que rayos haces!-dijo de pronto Ángela asustando al ladrón.

-Yo… robo el banco-contesto algo aturdido.

-Eso ya lo se. ¿Pero por que cantas?

-Bueno, porque… para ponerle un poco de emoción. Tu sabes, como música de fondo-le dijo con una boba sonrisa. Ángela rodó los ojos.

-Suelta todo eso y pon las manos donde las veamos-ordenó John.

El ladrón bajó la bolsa con el botín, pero con un rápido movimiento sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bomba de humo.

Los _Jóvenes Titanes_ quedaron a ciegas debido a tanto humo. Cuando este se disipó vieron al ladrón correr.

-No hagas esto más difícil-dijo Mirna con tono cansino, pero el tipo la ignoró.

-Has lo tuyo-le dijo Ángela a Clark, quien salió corriendo y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente al ladrón.

Terminaban de esposarlo cuando llegaba la policía.

-Gracias _Jóvenes Titanes_-les dijo un uniformado-No necesitamos más pruebas para llevar a este perdedor a prisión.

-Perfecto. Ahora si me permiten, avisaré a Nightwing que la situación esta bajo control-el policía asintió y Ángela se retiró un poco.

_En la Calle Lane…_

Cuando los _Titanes _y los Titanes llegaron, cinco patrullas de la policía ya se encontraban frente al número 444 de la calle Lane.

-_Titanes_, que bueno que llegaron-les dijo el Capitán Lorena.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Hubo un asesinato-le respondió a Nightwing-Nos encontrábamos cerca pero aún así no pudimos ver nada. Un vecino encontró el cuerpo-y señaló a un hombre alto, corpulento y de lentes que se encontraba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué tan mal esta el cuerpo?

-Bueno… mejor véanlo ustedes-y levantó la cinta amarilla para que pasaran.

Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue a un gato blanco tendido sobre la alfombra de la sala.

-¿Estará muerto?-preguntó Bestia, quien iba un poco más atrás.

-Tu que crees-dijo _Star _señalando el cuerpecito.

Tenia las patitas muy lastimadas, pero lo más feo era que tenía los intestinos afuera **(¡Pobrecito:´ )**, Chico B. casi se desmaya.

Se detuvieron a examinar la sala. _Starfire_ siguió hasta la cocina y fue su grito lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Entraron a la cocina y no necesitaron explicaciones de la pelirroja.

Detrás de la barra estaba el cuerpo de una chica morena, alta y delgada. _Raven_ se acercó para ver un poco más. No se veía herida alguna que pudiera haberle provocado la muerte… a excepción de los ojos, que no se encontraban en su lugar.

_Raven_ tomó un mantel para girar el cuerpo sin contaminar la escena del crimen. Pero apenas levantó un poco la espalda de la chica, se paró y retrocedió rápidamente.

-¿Qué suceda, _Rae_?-le preguntó _Cyborg_.

-Creo que… no deberíamos estar aquí-dijo mirando a su pasado. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y la sacó de la habitación-Iremos a entrevistar al testigo.

Rápidamente Robin se acercó al cuerpo y con el mantel la giró por completo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

Sus compañeros se acercaron para ver que la espalda de su blusa estaba rasgada. Pero lo que Robin señalaba era una extraña marca, como una "S" cursiva.

-Nightwing, ven un momento por favor-pidió el Capitán antes de que este pudiera ver la marca.

-Si, ya voy-y salió con él.

El Capitán estaba acompañado de otro hombre alto, de cabello blanco y avanzada edad.

-El es el Dr. Summers-dijo el Capitán-Es el forense.

-Mucho gusto-Nightwing le dio la mano-Puede llevarse el cuerpo. Una vez que lo haya sacado empezaremos a buscar pistas del criminal.

-Claro que si-y se dirigió con su equipo a la cocina.

En ese momento su comunicador sonó y en el pudo ver a Ángela.

-Nightwing, aquí todo esta bajo control.

-Excelente. Ahora vayan a casa.

-¿No necesitan ayuda?

Nightwing miró a los hombres que llevaban el cuerpo en una bolsa negra.

-No, estamos bien-y cerró su comunicador. Vio a las dos Ravens entrar de nuevo a la casa-¿Qué les dijo?

-Que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Ya llevaba así cerca de dos horas, por lo que entró a ver si todo estaba bien-contestó la más chica.

-¿Entonces no vio nada?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Nightwing, tienes que ver esto-gritó Star desde la cocina. Al entrar siguieron el dedo de la chica que señalaba a la pared. Ahí estaban los ojos de la difunta, en un par de clavitos. Nightwing miró al suelo y vio dos vaquitas de cerámica rotas, que seguramente habían estado colgadas de esos clavos.

-Bien, comencemos a buscar.

Llevaban más de tres horas y ya habían "peinado" toda el área: el interior de la vivienda así como el patio y jardín, pero no había rastro alguno.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Cy.

-Si, lo mejor será parar aquí e ir a descansar-dijo _Starfire_.

Algunos investigadores se quedaron pero los Titanes ya habían revisado tres veces todo el lugar.

La torre estaba a oscuras, Ángela y el resto ya estaban durmiendo.

-No se ustedes, pero yo estoy agotadísimo-dijo _Cy_ después de un largo bostezo. En cuestión de segundos todos ya se habían despedido e ido a sus respectivos cuartos.

_Raven_ se dirigió a la que antes era su habitación. Al entrar encontró a Ángela recostada de lado en la cama pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija.

-Tardaron mucho. Creí que solo era un robo-dijo la chica.

-Yo también pensé que sería eso.

-¿Y que sucedió?

_Raven_ hizo una breve pausa.

-Hubo un asesinato-contestó sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-Soñé con _Él_ otra vez-dijo por fin la chica.

-¿Con _Él_?-preguntó extrañada su madre.

-Si. Con el abuelo-dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, ¿y te dijo algo?

-Si. Que no me preocupara.

_Raven_ reflexionó un momento. Luego le dio un beso a su hija en la frente.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, cariño.

-Gracias, tu también-le sonrió la chica y se tapó con la sabana hasta los hombros.

Esa noche soñó que paseaba por Azarath con sus padres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo se que es algo diferente a lo que había esta escribiendo, pero mejor déjenme sus opiniones ¿o.k.?**

**Que tengan un bonita día y gracias por su tiempo **


	6. Conociendonos Mejor

**CONOCIENDONOS MEJOR**

**¡¡****Hola a todos!! Pues he aquí un capitulo más. Yo se que la historia va un poco lenta, pero tengan tantita paciencia, ya verán que el final estará lleno de acción (o al menos eso intentare, jeje).**

**Para finalizar, quiero felicitar a Raven The Dark Wings Angel porque ya publico su primer fic, Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Y los invito a leer "Nuevos Comienzos" que la verdad, esta muy bueno.**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo más. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin salió un poco adormilado de su habitación. Era el primero en levantarse. Y con mucha razón, apenas iban a ser las 8 de la mañana. Llegó a la sala y para su sorpresa ya había un par de personas ahí: Nightwing y Ánika. El primero se encontraba frente la computadora, muy concentrado y tecleando rápidamente de vez en cuando mientras que la niña dibujaba hincada frente a la mesita de la sala.

-Buenos días-los saludo. El hombre le dirigió una amable sonrisa y Ánika solo levantó la cabeza para ver al chico.

-Hola, es muy temprano ¿no crees?-dijo Nightwing.

-Si, pero ya no pude conciliar el sueño-. Caminó hacia la cocina.

-Hay un poco de jamón en el refrigerador, por si quieres algo para comer.

-Robin solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de desayunar unos deliciosos huevos con jamón, fue a sentarse en el sofá. Traía aun el vaso con jugo naranja, por lo que Nightwing le advirtió:

-Tengo más que presente que eres responsable, así que no creo necesario el advertirte que tengas cuidado con tu jugo, porque si _Raven_ ve una mancha en la alfombra, te hará limpiarla con la lengua-Robin se espantó un poco- Haría que la limpiaras con tu propia sangre, pero eso también ensucia-dijo tranquilamente a la vez que se levantaba.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si. Tengo que ir al forense a ver que noticias hay del cuerpo-se acercó a Ánika y la beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió. A continuación, salió de la habitación y todo quedó en completo silenció. Solo se escuchaban los crayones sobre el papel.

-Tu eres Ánika¿cierto?-se inclinó un poco para conversar con la niña. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silenció. Robin intentó ver que dibujaba la niña, pero en un rápido movimiento ella lo cubrió con su brazo.

-Veo que te gusta dibujar. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-le decía en tono amigable.

-Morado.

-¿Morado? Es un bonito color. ¿Y que te gusta dibujar?

-Paisajes

-Vaya, seguramente haces dibujos hermosos.

-No en realidad-contestó fríamente.

Ante esta respuesta Robin quedó sin palabras

-Y…-buscó algún otro tema para conversar-¿Qué edad tienes, Ánika?

Ella suspendió lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

-Tengo cinco años. Tu has de tener unos 16¿no es así?-preguntó seriamente

-Si, esa es mi edad. ¿Y que es lo que te gusta hacer?

Ánika lo miró algo confusa.

-¿Lo que me gusta hacer?

-Si. Por ejemplo: a mi me gusta entrenar, salir con mis amigos, mirar películas, comer caramelos, ver cuando sale el Sol y patearle el trasero a los villanos-esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de euforia en su voz.

-Bien, ya entendí-dijo ella, con esa seriedad característica de Raven-. A mi me gusta meditar, el silencio de mi habitación, leer libros, no como caramelos porque dice _Raven_ que me aloco, ver el hermoso cielo rojo producto de la puesta de sol y odio a los villanos ya que por su culpa veo poco a mi familia.

Robin miró a la niña con suma ternura ante ese comentario final.

-¿Tu familia?

La pequeña se levantó y sentó al lado del chico maravilla.

-Si. _Raven _y Nightwing me adoptaron-reflexionó un momento-. Bueno, en realidad fueron Rachel y Richard Grayson quienes me adoptaron, pero tú me entiendes.

-Perfectamente. Y ¿puedo preguntar por que te adoptaron?-La niña bajó la mirada y Robin se maldijo mentalmente. El ya sabía la respuesta, Clark se lo contó cuando llegaron-"¡Que imbécil!"-pensó.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Perdón?-se sorprendió

-Digamos que el volumen de tus pensamientos es muy alto-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-. Aun no controlo muy bien mis poderes ¿sabes? A veces escucho las cochinadas que piensa Bryan después de leer esas revistas pornográficas, o las obscenidades que le dice Nightwing a _Raven_ telepáticamente.

Robin se sonrojó, cosa que Ánika encontró divertida.

-Te ves lindo-Robin la miró desconcertado-. Cuando te sonrojas eres guapo. Con razón le gustas a Raven.

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo-dijo rápidamente.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta y una voz femenina les dio los buenos días. Era la mujer oscura. La pequeña corrió hacia ella.

-Adiós-le dijo a Robin y desapareció tras la puerta.

Después de prepararse un té, _Raven _fue a sentarse juntó a Robin.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-le preguntó al chico maravilla.

-Bien… a excepción de esos sueños horribles que me despertaron a las siete de la mañana.

-Es normal, es la primera vez que atiendes un caso de ese tipo. Yo pase por lo mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, solo que nuestro cadáver no tenia cabeza y para encontrarlo tuvimos que seguir los restos de cerebro que había por la calle. Y cuando el forense se lo llevo usaron dos bolsas; una para el cuerpo y otra para los órganos internos que encontramos en una cajita de zapatos-le sonrió al chico que estaba a punto de vomitar. Dio un sorbo a su té y tomo uno de los dibujos que estaban en el suelo.

-Otra vez estos dibujos-dijo después de un suspiro.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-la mujer le pasó el papel.

Ánika le dijo a Robin que le gustaba dibujar paisajes… pero el no se imagino que ese tipo de paisajes:

Era una ciudad en ruinas, envuelta en llamas, el cielo teñido de rojo y charcos de algo que Robin supuso era sangre. Había gentecita muerta y sin cabeza bañadas en "algo" rojo, y muchos esqueletos feos y con cuchillos por toda la cuidad.

Robin miró al suelo y vio varios dibujos iguales ahí.

-Lo hace a menudo-dijo _Raven_ algo triste-. Lo sueña y luego lo dibuja.

-Y ¿alguna vez a dibujado florecitas?-dijo en tono sarcástico. _Raven _lo miró adustamente.

-Aquí la del sarcasmo soy yo.

-Lo siento.

-Pero no, su primer dibujo fue igual de espeluznante… bueno, quizás menos.

-Pero¿Por qué?

-Son visiones-se apresuró a decir-. Es parte de sus poderes, ver lo que pasará en el futuro.

-¡¿Visiones?!-se paró frente a ella-. Tal vez son solo sueños feos o yo que se. Tal vez le platicas mucho sobre Trigon y por eso tiene pesadillas

-Primero: Yo no le hablo de Trigon¡nunca lo he hecho! Segundo: Ella lo llama "Papi" y tercero: no son solo sueños, son visiones. Lo se porque lo dice la profecía.

-¿Profecía¡¿Qué maldita profecía?! Por favor, ya vas a empezar otra vez. Esas son puras mentiras, ya ves: cuando volvió Trigon nada de lo que tu dichoso libro decía se hizo realidad.

-Porque nosotros lo evitamos-Robin bufó enfadado-. He visto varias señales. Yo se que va a pasar.

-¿A si? Bueno, cuéntame-se dejó caer en el sofá algo fastidiado-Vamos¿Qué rayos dice tu profecía?

_Raven_ lo miró enojada y cuando se disponía a abrir la boca…

-¡Buenos días mis queridos amigos¿No es hermoso el Sol de hoy?-gritó _Starfire_ con los brazos abiertos.

-_Star_, es el mismo Sol que ayer y que anteayer y que todos los días pasados. Y mañana, te aseguro¡será este mismo Sol!-dijo enfadada _Raven_ señalando a la ventana.

-Lo-lo siento¿interrumpo algo?

-¡Quien quiere avena de Tofu!-dijo Bestia seguido de Brianna y Bryan.

-Lo se viejo-dijo Bryan en respuesta a la cara de Robin-, incluso a nosotros nos da asco.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Admito que no es mi mejor capitulo, pero mejor díganme que les pareció ¿o.k?**

**Que tengan un bonito día y muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, incluido lo que les llevo escribir el review XD**


	7. Allegra

**¡Hola a todos!** Después de mucho tiempo y un bloqueo mental terrible (porque tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo) aquí esta la actualización de "Contra Tiempo".

Quiero darle gracias (porque creo que nunca lo he hecho) a todos aquellos que constantemente o al menos una vez dejaron su review:

**Swrv5, Beastboy12325, HaPpY-WiTcH, Soledad de los Angeles, Johnn23, DarkMicaela, Kissy.moon, Ameria1993, TheFallenAngel67****, Red X, Raven The Dark Wings Angel**(¡Aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños! Aunque casi se convierte en el de navidad)**El santo pegaso**(¡me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi fic!),**Jo DarkDemon, Daenotsu**(gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí)**Madisson y raven12-22.**

**A todos ustedes, un millón de gracias. **Y ahora ¡disfruten de la lectura!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALLEGRA**

Era un día tremendamente aburrido; sin criminales, sin televisión (_Raven_ la castigó) y para colmo de males llovía. Robin y sus compañeros estaban sentados o más bien desparramados en el sofá cuando _Raven_ entró a la habitación. Cargada con un montón de libros, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a hojearlos.

-¿Qué buscas ahí?- preguntó Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie.

-La manera de regresarlos a casa- contestó ella secamente.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el verde.

-Porque ya no los quiero aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ya me cansé de tenerlos aquí!- gritó la oscura dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el verde volvió a hablar.

-¡Hey! ¿Nos estas corriendo?- preguntó enfadado. El resto de sus compañeros prestaron atención a la escena.

_Raven_, bastante molesta, se puso de pie, tomó aire y caminó hacia el chico.

-Llevan aquí poco más de una semana; poco más de una semana consumiendo nuestros alimentos, poco más de una semana viviendo en nuestra casa, poco más de una semana luchando en nuestras batallas y POCO MÁS DE UNA SEMANA ¡ESTORBANDOME!- gritó a pocos centímetros de la cara del verdoso amigo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron _Cyborg_ y Bestia.

-¿En donde esta Nightwing?- preguntó el hombre de hojalata.

-Supongo que entrenando- contestó _Raven_-. ¿Qué encontraron?

-Otro asesinato, exactamente igual que el de la calle Lane.

-Solo que sin el gato- agregó Bestia.

-¿También la misma marca?

Ambos hombres asintieron. _Raven_ se puso nerviosa. Torpemente recogió los libros de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Chico Bestia, pero no recibió respuesta.

Caminaba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando una voz detrás de ella la detuvo.

-Mami, ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo Ángela asomándose desde su habitación.

_Raven_ entró y dejo los libros en la cama de la chica, quien estaba parada frente al espejo mirando el hermoso vestido azul que traía puesto.

-Mirna me lo prestó- le dijo-, pienso usarlo en la fiesta que dará Lucy el próximo fin de semana, claro, si me dejan ir- agregó mirando a su madre.

-No veo porque no- contestó y la chica sonrió- aun así, pregúntale a tu padre.

-¿Me ayudarías a abrocharlo? Es que no alcanzo.

Su madre se acercó, tomó el cierre y comenzó a subirlo. Pero algo llamó su atención: arriba, del lado derecho en la espalda de su hija había una marca, como una cicatriz. La tenía desde su nacimiento, una forma en que Trigon le recordaba que era su descendiente; misma tenía una igual. Con sus dedos, y sin tocar la piel de la chica, dibujó la cicatriz. Los cadáveres que habían encontrado tenían la misma marca, cosa que hacía sospechar a _Raven_ que su padre tenía algo que ver con eso.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Ángela sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No, es solo que la tela se atoró- terminó de cerrar el vestido-. Ya esta.

Ángela se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó al darse una vuelta, los vuelos de la falda se levantaron formando leves ondas.

-Te ves hermosa- contestó su madre.

Estaba sentada en el salón de música tocando en el violín un Popurrí de Juan Gabriel (Na, no se crean, era el "Minuet", de Bach) cuando la alarma sonó.

Ángela se reunió con los demás en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-No estoy seguro, la computadora solo me da la habitación, más no quien es el atacante- contestó Nightwing.

-Pues habrá que descubrirlo- dijo y su padre le sonrió.

Al llegar al lugar solo había gente corriendo, escombros y muchísimo humo. _Star_ y Cyborg dirigían a la gente hacia un lugar seguro.

-¿En donde estas maldito?- decía Nightwing en voz baja.

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz femenina desde lo alto de un edificio y de un brinco bajó hasta donde ellos estaban.

Era alta y delgada joven de cabello negro y corto, ojos castaños y un tremendo parecido con _Raven_.

-Allegra- dijo Nightwing entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nightwing- contestó burlonamente, pero los Titanes del pasado llamaron su atención- ¿Y ellos que? _Raven_, ¿los trajiste para vencerme, es que ustedes solos no pueden contra mi?

-¡Ja!- su burló _Starfire_-, como si necesitáramos ayuda para ponerte una tunda.

-¡Tu cállate pelirroja!- gritó.

-Tú no callas, y mucho menos le gritas a mi equipo- aclaró Nightwing.

-Pero si les pateo el trasero- agregó con una sonrisa.

Allegra juntó la palma de sus manos y poco a poco fue separándolas, formando una bola de fuego.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Nightwing.

Todos se cubrieron, pero perdieron de vista a Allegra. O al menos hasta que Star aterrizó a tres metros de sus compañeros debido al golpe de Allegra.

La villana traía un corsé color naranja y una falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo: utilizaba los colores favoritos de papá.

Rápidamente, Bestia se transformó en tigre y se dispuso a envestirla. Pero a los pies de Allegra había un cable que, al esquivar el ataque, enredó en el cuello del felino verde.

-Gatito malo, eso no se hace- le dijo casi asfixiando al enemigo.

Un fuerte golpe de Cyborg la hizo caer liberando al hombre verde, quien consumía todo el precioso oxígeno que podía. Star aprovechó la situación de la chica y le lanzó un rayo verde que la arrastró varios metros por el concreto. Apenas se había levantado cuando Robin llegó por atrás para atacar con su puño, pero ella lo detuvo y lo derribó. Cuando el petirrojo trató de incorporarse, Allegra le asestó una patada en las costillas, dejándolo fuera de la jugada. Sin perder mucho tiempo formó otra bola de fuego que lanzó a los héroes que se dirigían a ella. Entre la inmensa humareda pudo distinguir un campo de energía negro e instantes después varios pedazos de escombro envueltos en energía negra volaron en su dirección.

Apenas pudo esquivarlos y recuperaba el equilibrio cuando _Cyborg_ apuntó su cañón sónico hacia ella. Eludió el rayo y corrió hacia el hombre de hojalata. Cuando estuvo cerca, esquivó un par de golpes, sacó de su escote un tubito de cristal con un líquido azul y lo enterró en la espalda del Titán, quien en cuestión de segundos se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Papá!- gritó Víctor y corrió en su ayuda.

Cuando comprobó que su padre estaba fuera de peligro, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer, pero esta lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Vio al chico caer e inmediatamente se giró para golpear con el mismo tubo a la chica que llegaba por detrás. Raven se retorcía de dolor.

-Linda, ¿de que sirven los poderes si no los usas?- le dijo la mujer.

Entonces un ruido la hizo voltear al cielo: Bryan, transformado en Terodáctilo, llevaba a Nightwing, quien cayó a unos pasos de Allegra.

-Deja a esos niños y ven acá a pelear- le dijo.

Ella solo sonrió y fue hacia él. Varias patadas, puñetazos y uno que otro disparate, Allegra cerró su puño. Nightwing esperó el golpe, pero este nunca llegó; bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de golf salieron en diferentes direcciones, distrayendo por completo al Titán. Allegra aprovechó ese valioso segundo de descuido y llevó, con fuerza, su puño al abdomen del antes petirrojo, sofocándolo horriblemente.

-Mi papi te manda saludos- le susurró, una mezcla de maldad y diversión en sus palabras.

Estaba tan ocupada riendo de la situación que no se percató de la presencia de _Raven_, quien la tomó por el cabello, la tumbó en el suelo y una vez ahí, le dio bastantes puñetazos en la cara. Por suerte, Clark y John alejaron a la dama oscura antes de que dejara inconsciente a su rival.

-Bien-dijo Bryan- Otro malvado con un trasero pateado.

-Pero yo no soy malvada-se apresuró a decir Allegra, con ojitos de niña regañada-, fue ella quien se llevó a mi niñita-señalo a _Raven_.

-Lo hice para evitarle un horrible futuro-contestó la aludida.

Allegra le dirigió una sonrisa escalofriante antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

-Anda con cuidado, _Raven_, que ese futuro al que tanto le temes está más cerca de lo que crees.

Apenas dijo eso, una gran explosión se escucho a sus espaldas. Se giraron para ver que el edificio se desplomaba sobre ellos, así que corrieron a un lugar seguro.

Cuando el polvo se hubo desvanecido, los Titanes salieron de sus escondites. Para su sorpresa, Nightwing estaba de pie en medio de la calle.

-Allegra escapó-dijo algo molesto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Y bien, que les pareció? Siento que he perdido la práctica, así que por favor háganme saber su punto de vista. Para ser sincera, el capitulo no me convencía mucho (es el primero en el que pongo tanta "acción") pero quedó mejor que el que ya tenía escrito.

Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza y desde luego, sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos.

**¡Que tengan un buen día y muchas gracias por su tiempo! **


End file.
